Fofo
|type1=normal |media=special |catchepnum=PS211 |catchepname=Hanging Around With Slaking III |epnum=PS188 |epname=Lombre Larceny |prevonum= mod 4}}|0=351|1=351S|2=351R|3=351H}} |noevo=incap |current=With Ruby |va=no }} Fofo (Japanese: POPO Popo), known as Popo in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his sixth overall. Fofo originally belonged to Mr. Stone before deciding to join Ruby. She is level 70, her Characteristic is "often lost in thought", and is used in s. History With Mr. Stone Fofo originally belonged to Mr. Stone and first appeared in Lombre Larceny, having been trapped inside a fountain in Petalburg City by Team Aqua as a way to kidnap Mr. Stone. , hearing that the Weather Pokémon was trapped, rushed in and began tearing the fountain apart to rescue her. Using her keen sense of smell she located Castform's location and had Rono chew the fountain apart. Chic then used her flames to heat Castform up. During the ensuing battle Castform used her Ability to help Sapphire figure out how to defeat Shelly's . After the battle Castform went with Gabby and Ty due to Mr. Stone being unconscious. In Hanging Around With Slaking I, Castform notices and Norman on top of the Weather Institute. By knocking against the window of the car Castform gets Gabby and Ty to notice as well, and the three head over. Upon arriving Gabby convinces Castform to intervene in the father and son battle and she rushes over to use , stopping Mumu's . Though the battle has stopped, Ruby and Norman soon fall off of the staircase holding them. Due to the rain, Norman's grip begins loosening, so he asks Castform to help by shining Sunny Day to dry the pipe. After rescuing them both Gabby and Ty give Ruby a ride in their car. As they ride in the car, Castform notices Ruby's Pokémon taking care of him. Gabby tells Castform that if she wants to join Ruby, she can do so. Although Ty protests giving Ruby a Pokémon belonging to Mr. Stone, Gabby assures him that Castform has taking a liking to the boy. With Ruby In Mind-Boggling with Medicham, Fofo advanced Ruby through the Normal Rank of the Smart Contest. In Going to Eleven with Loudred & Exploud I, Fofo is used alongside Ruby's other Pokémon to battle against and her . Although Ruby had a five to one advantage his team was beaten due to Ninetales having control of nine different fireballs. In I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I, Fofo advanced Ruby through the Super Rank of the Smart Contest. After the contest Fofo is used in Ruby's battle against Wallace alongside the rest of his team, bar Feefee, and loses. In Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies, Fofo advanced Ruby through the Hyper Rank of the Smart Contest. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, Fofo, alongside Ruby and Sapphire's other Pokémon, battled against Archie and Maxie. Fofo was seen using off of 's . Being in her Snowy Form, Fofo used a powerful to defeat Archie and Maxie. In It All Ends Now VIII, Fofo is shown to have won the Master Rank of the Smart Contest, wearing a Green Scarf. In A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I, Fofo was seen cheering on during his battle against Tucker. In Omega Alpha Adventure 2, Fofo battled against a wild inside the Sky Pillar. She quickly defeated it with Hail. In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, Fofo used Sunny Day to blind , allowing Ruby and Norman to get close to it. Personality and characteristics Fofo is a very cautious and timid Pokémon. Though timid, she often decides to intervene in situations in order to help those she cares about. While not used often in battle, she is capable of holding her own. As 's Pokémon Contest representative for the Smart category, Fofo is highly intelligent. Forms :See also: List of Pokémon with form differences → Castform Moves used Normal Form mod 2}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Weather Ball Normal}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Weather Ball}}}} Sunny Form Snowy Form mod 2}}|0=Hail|1=Weather Ball Ice}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Weather Ball}}}} Trivia * Ruby has a with the name Nana and a Castform with the name Popo, both of which seem to share their names with the . * Fofo's Contest call is, "Regardless of the effects of time, the smartness that this body encompasses never changes. Hopping between rain, sun, and snow with Forecast, this is the Pokémon Castform—Fofo!" Names Related articles mod 4}}|0=Normal|1=Fire|2=Water|3=Ice}}}} Category:Ruby's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Fofo es:Popo it:Popo ja:POPO zh:POPO